


The Next Emerald

by novembermond



Series: Poison Prince [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Milking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is about to deliver his first child. Meanwhile Asgard is about to win the second war with Jotunheim. Thor orders Loki to stay home while he is off to fight. To nobody's surprise (except maybe Thor's) Loki isn't all that obedient.</p><p>aka</p><p>In Which Heavily Pregnant Loki Goes Off To Confront His Brother<br/>Featuring A Deadly Fight<br/>And Also Some Slightly Kinky Nipple Stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the previous part is probably helpful, as this plays very soon afterwards.

“Why did you tell us where your brothers would be?” Thor asked. They were laying entwined on Thor’s bed, naked and exhausted from an earlier tryst. Loki’s pregnancy made him perpetually horny and Thor was only too happy to help. Thor’s question showed that not only Loki’s libido had rubbed off on him. Trying to needle out information during the afterglow was a useful tactic, even if Thor was too obvious about it. Not that Loki intended to keep this bit of information from him.

“Byleist killed my father. I want him dead.” Loki’s voice was but a whisper.

“I thought you hated Laufey.”

“I do… I did. And yet both of us worked to achieve peace with Asgard, something Byleist threw away carelessly the moment he ascended to the throne.” Loki gestured vaguely between Thor and himself and the huge belly he had grown by now. It was going to happen any time now. Thor reached out to stroke the stretched skin. 

“I don’t want to leave you alone right now.”

“Then take me with you.”

“I can’t.”

“I am a great sorcerer on the battlefield.”

“You are a great sorcerer who is going to be in labor any minute now.”

“Oh, well. It’s my first child, it is going to take days. The fight will be over by then.” He smiled and traced his fingers over Thor’s chest. “We can conquer Jotunheim together. I could have your child in the icy throne room…” He pinched Thor’s nipple.

“You’re going to have my child right here, in the comfort of Asgard.” Thor pinched his nipple in return. It produced a droplet of milk. He lapped it up. Loki moaned.

“Do you ache?” Thor was all too happy to change the topic.

“Yes.”

“Let me relieve your ache.” And he did.

*

Thor left for battle and Loki stayed behind, with a small army of midwives at his beck and call. The women were Aesir and Vanir and Loki doubted they were going to be much help at all. Again it was a show of arrogance on the Aesir’s behalf, as if Loki worked like an Aesir woman simply because he could wear their skin. Had Loki actually planned to deliver the child in Asgard he would have been very angry. As it was, he benefitted from their arrogance. 

Loki wove a spell of illusion and left a doppelgänger in his bed. Then he added to the spell. It wouldn’t do for his double to vanish at the first touch, so it needed to be somewhat corporeal. Further, it had to be able to talk. Loki left it with a few phrases that sounded irritable enough, to ensure the women would leave his illusion alone. 

The spell work shook him more than expected. Months of being unable to feel magic had left him weak. Loki took a deep breath. He was not in labor yet. Not for much longer. He could feel the sweat gathering on his brow. 

“Not yet, my dear. Have more patience than your bumbling idiot of a father.” 

He felt around the power lines, trying to find a part where the fabric was thin enough to rip a portal. Asgard was a perfect place for this sort of spellwork. It was a thrumming node of energy and pathways connecting it to the universe. Loki was sure it was why the Aesir had settled here in the first place, many eons ago. Yet they had let the Bifrost take over all their traveling. While it would have been nice to use the focus of the Bifrost, Loki did not need it. He reached for a small opening, then he pulled and from one second to the other, cold air was drifting from the wardrobe. With a grin on his face Loki went home.

*

Loki had told the war council a half-truth. His youngest brother Helblindi truly was in the mountains, attempting to bury the Asgardian army under glaciers. Byleist on the other hand, who fancied himself king of Jotunheim now, would stay in Utgard, unless they were being run over by the enemy. Then he would grab the casket and flee. Loki snorted. They had always been so predictable. And they thought they were a match for him, the most cunning prince of Jotunheim, the oldest son and rightful heir? 

His portal opened up in his old room in the palace. It was a lot easier to go to places he had spent lots of time in and he needed to preserve his strength. Loki’s room had always been the smallest in the palace, on behalf of being a runt, but as he opened his eyes he saw that it was not even his room anymore. All of Loki’s belongings were gone, replaced by barrels of fish oil if the smell was any indication. They had turned his place into a storage! 

It did not matter, Loki told himself as he made his way towards the throne room. It was only a small insult, after being sold into slavery by his own family.

His feet hurt and his breath was short when he reached the throne room. The unborn child was starting to move and his body wanted to curl up in contractions. “Not yet, not yet.” He was so close. 

The casket was on a pedestal right next to the icy throne. It pulsated with power. Byleist was trying to harness it, the idiot. It did not work that way. He was accompanied by only three men. The others were out fighting the Aesir. Loki took a shaky breath. He could do this. There was Lord Thrym, who held a lot of power in the council, and two lower nobles. There were guards outside the main door, but they did not matter. They would obey whoever sat on the throne. And the good Lord Thrym, he was a cunning wolf, he could be counted on to choose the right side, which was of course the winning side. All Loki had to do was win against his bigger, healthier and not pregnant brother. Easy. What was magic for?

It was for making grand entrances, for example. Loki sent a cloud of green smoke ahead to mask his attack. His ice spear, enhanced with dark power, reached Byleist and managed to hit his shoulder before it shattered. With any luck, some shards would stay under the skin and let the magic fester. Even if Loki died today, his brother would join him later on. 

“Loki”, Byleist sneered. “Shouldn’t you be out there licking Asgardian cock?”

Loki had a great comeback for, he really did. Unfortunately, his water broke before he could do much of anything. 

“Is that what you came here for? To show us your disgusting half breed before I kill both of you?” 

Loki fell to his knees. In the corner of his eye he could see Lord Thrym twitching. There was no time to waste energy talking, Loki decided. He sent an unfocused blast in his brother’s direction. The exertion made him double over. It was the contractions though, that made him scream. Someone came close to him. He curled up to protect his belly as much as he could.

“Stay away. I will deal with him on my own.”

Byleist stepped up to him. Loki tried to throw up a shield, anything to protect, but his magic did not answer. 

“And to think, some said I couldn’t be king because you were the oldest son. You are nothing but vermin.” He did not even have the mercy of stabbing Loki with an ice spear. He only raised his foot to crash Loki’s head. Loki was still trying to weave a shield, or to teleport away, anything to spare the live of his child, if not his own, but it was all futile. He closed his eyes when thunder cracked across the hall. Thor! Thor had come to save him, Loki thought stupidly. When Loki opened his eyes, Byleist was practically grilled from the lightning. He fell over with a loud thump. 

Loki took a shaky breath and looked around to see Thor. Yet all he saw was three stunned Jotun nobles. “He commands the thunder and the ice”, one whispered before they fell on their knees. “All hail King Loki!”

But if Thor wasn’t there, who had…? Loki looked down the curve of his stomach. Huh. 

“My king.” Lord Thrym reached for his hand. “We must get you to your chambers. You are having a very impatient child.”

“No. The casket. Give me the casket.” When his fingers touched the case he felt a great surge of power. Byleist had been arrogant, to take him on without its power. Loki would have been a smear across the floor if Byleist had known how to wield this power. Loki sighed.

“I am ready now”, he told Thor’s firstborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why I shouldn't be allowed WIPs. ;_; I am so sorry I really meant to post part 2 the next week...  
> Do not read the end note until you're done with the fic. :)

As soon as he could gather his wits Loki sent word to stop the fighting. He sent a plea for negotiation. He didn’t care if they would think him weak. He wasn’t going to let the fight his idiot brother started reduce the number of HIS subjects any further. 

The babe was suckling peacefully and all Loki wanted was to sleep for a whole week. 

“The Odinson has arrived for negotiations.”

Loki groaned. “Help me up. I will meet him in the throne room.” On the way down he threw a glamour over himself. He looked like death warmed over and he wasn’t going to meet his master/lover/enemy like that. 

*

Thor was weary. The Jotun seemed sincere, but why would Loki’s brother suddenly want peace? If Loki’s description was to be believed, Byleist was a megalomaniac worse than Laufey. Even if they were losing – and they were – the Jotun king wouldn’t back down. 

His friends protested, but Thor agreed to meet the king without the army at his back. He left Sif to lead the army and oversee the truce. Yes, there was a high chance this was a trap, but Thor and the Warriors Three had fought themselves out of worse before. While waiting for Hogun’s signal that the place they were supposed to meet at was clear, Thor noticed a bird circling above. It looked a lot like a regular magpie. Thor had never noticed such birds in Jotunheim before. 

When Hogun signaled for them to go on Thor let go a breath he had not known he’d been holding. Could the plea for peace be real?

Jotunheim’s throne room was simply a wide cavern-like room with huge columns and an elevated giant-sized throne lit up in eerie blue. The king looked almost small on the throne, although that was probably a trick of perspective? He wore a green tunic, bunched up on one side of his chest. Weird design, but the royal colors of Laufey’s house. Coming closer, he noticed the similarities between the Jotun king and his brother Loki. The same nose, the same tension in the shoulders, the same glint in his red eyes – wait.

The frost giant on the throne was not dwarfed by the angle, he was this small. And the weird bunch under his shoulder was in fact a bundle the size of a newborn child.

“Loki?” Thor couldn’t help his sharp voice. He had ordered Loki to stay home, in safety, and here he was, sitting on icy enemy thrones and holding Thor’s child… 

“I am so sorry”, Loki, the Jotun king, said. 

For the first time since he arrived at Jotunheim Thor felt the cold creep into his limbs. What did Loki mean?

“I really hoped he would inherit my good looks, but sadly it was mostly your brutish features that came through.”

*

Loki couldn’t stop laughing at Thor’s face. It was priceless. Although, it was also quite nice to look at when Thor held the little worm for the first time. Loki turned to address his courtiers. So far most of what they had done consisted of gawking at him and sometimes swallowing down the sentence “but we never do it like that”. 

“You can go now. Your king will continue the negotiation alone.” He paused, then added, “in the bedroom.” Loki wondered if he should add ‘naked’ next, but the courtiers were already fleeing the scene. 

Later, in the relative privacy of the kingly bedroom – Loki had built himself a new one with the casket’s power as soon as he had recovered from childbirth – with the child safely tucked in, Loki fell into his bed. “I know I said there was going to be naked negotiation, but it has to wait until tomorrow. I am exhausted.” He let the glamour drop and pushed unruly hair out of his face. “But I think I’ll have you kneel for me. I outrank you now…”

Thor didn’t move. “How did you even get here? What were you thinking, putting yourself in such danger?”

“I was thinking of ending a war, you oaf! And a shiny, icy throne. Well, mostly the throne. Now either kneel or get in here; I don’t care.” 

Thor chose to join him in the bed. Loki hid his smile behind his long hair and snuggled up to the broad shoulder. 

“I am literally getting in bed with the king of Jotunheim. The Allfather is going to kill me.”

Not if we kill him first, Loki thought, but out loud he only chuckled.

*  
Epilogue

Loki felt bone deep tired when he was woken up by his baby’s wails. It felt like he had just gone to sleep a second ago. Next to him Thor groaned, turned around and was about fall asleep again. Loki kicked him none too gently. 

“You go get him.”

Thor groaned again and started nuzzling Loki’s shoulder. “Got him last time.”

“And you’ll get him the next time, too. It’s your fault after all; you kept on rutting into my quim AND you said you wanted to keep me pregnant all the time, you pervert.”

“Well, I expected to have a wet nurse…”

Loki threw him the most poisonous glare he could manage. Thor gave his shoulder a playful bite before he finally rolled out of the bed. Loki was mostly dozing while Thor brought the child to his breast and when Thor took it away again to put it into its crib in the adjoined room. 

“Well, now that I’m awake, we could have some fun”, Thor said as he climbed back under the covers. 

“But I’m not awake!” Loki complained. 

“You are talking.”

“Sleep-talking.”

Thor chuckled and kissed him softly. “You sure?” His big hands rubbed down Loki’s sides before dipping in between his legs. “You’re very wet down here.”

“Involuntary body reaction, doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Do you think it is, mayhap, a reaction to me being near?” Thor sounded way too smug as he lightly encircled Loki’s not quite so limp cock with one hand while running his fingers across the seam of his cunt with the other. 

“Shut up and fuck me. This is an order from your king.”

Thor, it turned out, was really good at following orders when he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next days they had a lot of long and HARD negotiations. The courtiers will never be able to hear the word again without shuddering.


End file.
